<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Night by Schweininho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489455">Good Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweininho/pseuds/Schweininho'>Schweininho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweininho/pseuds/Schweininho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George Harrison and Nightmares</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George thought that the evenings would be kinder to him. Far away from the hubbub in the studio - the constant mic reverb, the twanging of their string, the wail of their guitars, Paul's neverending chatter, the scent of John's smokes, Ringo tapping his fingers restlessly on his jeans no doubt figuring another remarkable beat that would fit right well into their wall of sound. </p><p>He is wrong. </p><p>Dreams keep him awake at night, shouting at unseen ghosts pawing at him, their wails, the wicked smile and the vicious eyes of the Philippines' first lady, the mob in Manila, everywhere. His experiences as a Beatle bleeds into a nightmare in his sleep, something that he thought would be tamed by alcohol.

Pattie, bless her, heads straight to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. He doesn't deserve her. Not her soft smiles when she sees him take sips from the tea, not when she wraps her soft arms around him, promising that if he finishes his tea, she'd allow him to call Ringo. She mentions of already having called Maureen, so he does as he's told, feeling like a shy schoolboy again next to his crush. She knows that he's not going to sleep again. He kisses her, and wishes her goodnight, apologizing for the number of times he's startled her awake with nightmares that never seemed to end. </p><p>One of these days, he's going to call a doctor and get himself prescription medicine, they can't have George Harrison not bringing out his one hundred percent after all. He pads out into the living room, eyes set on the phone, and allows himself to think of Ringo, and the number of times Ringo is there for him, so he tries to make sure that their calls wouldn't last beyond two hours, and on the occasions that it goes beyond that, they play their hardest the next day and sleep in between breaks, hoping that he'd have figured out how to breach the subject to a doctor before John and Paul put two and two together. He presses the phone to his ear, slumping heavily on the couch, allowing himself the smallest of smiles when Ringo answers after the first ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates are sporadic. I write them as they come. Basically, a writing exercise for me. Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/no-longer-humans">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>